


Do Not Pass Go

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Christmas mini fics [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Terrible Jokes, Woops, i think i did 8, i was supposed to do 12 of these, monopoly, relatable board game experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Never play monopoly with the Llewyn-boyers.





	Do Not Pass Go

“Bryn its been four HOURS”  
“I will not admit defeat. You may”

Derek let out a long groan; the kids sat beside their parents counting their brightly coloured money. Calvera was losing- mostly because she had no real idea what she was doing. “look, Bryn my parents are business orientated. I know how to run a company. Can’t we just call this a draw?” Calvera looked up at her red-haired father “but we’re playing too Papi!” Derek nodded at his sweet, sweet daughter- who he would bankrupt in 3 more moves without mercy. “Yes you are princess. Would you like some chocolate?”

Calvera got chocolate all over her money as she continued to count it, and Echo sat staring intently at the board. He was a sweet kid- too nice for business. “I will not give in Derek.” Bryn stated, waving his own wad of cash around to make a point “Victory” Stated Echo, moving his little robot (Derek had brought a bunch of tiny models to use instead of the crappy monopoly pieces. He was a motorbike.) he held his hand out to Bryn, who handed him some more money from the bank. It would be a long evening.

Derek eventually admitted defeat- they had sent the kids to bed when it passed midnight and when it hit 2am Derek decided he’d rather rip out his eyes than continue this. “I better be getting laid, considering I let you win” he said as he made his way up the stairs “let? I destroyed you” Derek wiggled his brows- Bryn couldn’t see him but he knew that’s what he was doing “Take off those trousers and I’ll let you destroy me again. Think of it as an early Christmas gift. Ho Ho Ho.” Bryn just shook his head as he sat down on the bed and removed his glasses “Merry Christmas to you too.”


End file.
